inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Edgar Valtinas
(Forward) |Number = 10 |Element= Wood |Team = Knights of Queen |Seiyuu = Tomokazu Sugita |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 3 |debut_anime= Episode 068 |debut_manga= Chapter 24}} Edgar Valtinas (エドガー・バルチナス'', Edogā Baruchinasu'') is a forward and the captain of Knights of Queen. Profile Inazuma Eleven 3 *''"A quiet but brave leader, who has the highest merit of his team."'' Appearance He is tall, has blue eyes and long light blue hair. He ties the end of his hair in a half pigtail. Edgar's hair covers his right eye. His hairstyle is a bit similar to Kazemaru's. He's referred to by Rika along with others as a total "hottie". In Episode 86, He is shown to own a silvery-white tuxedo. He wears the Knights of Queen uniform with a red captain's band. Personality Edgar is a quiet and a brave leader. He seems to be a bit cold, cynical and somewhat arrogant person towards the people who he deems inferior to him just like how he treated Endou Mamoru at first, but even with this personality, he also takes great pride in his country and does his best to lead his team to victory. Not for winning, but for his country. He is shown to have a soft side to ladies as shown when he was talking to Fuyuka just like how a gentleman would, also he was dedicated to save Urabe Rika, even hurting his legs in order to save her. Plot Season 3 He first appeared in the opening ceremony for the Football Frontier International (FFI) leading his team's flag with his team on his back. He first appeared in a party in which Inazuma Japan was invited to. (And his team was there too). There he was seen talking and flirting with Fuyuka. Then after some time he insulted Endou by saying that he doesn't know how to wear a tuxedo formerly, to which everyone from Inazuma Japan got angry of since he just insulted their captain. After that, he challenged Endou Mamoru if he can block his shoot hissatsu, then he used Excalibur and Endou was unable to block it even with Ikari no Tetsui. Then, Edgar was surprised at Endou's reaction because instead of being upset, he was happy. Then, when the day of the match came against Inazuma Japan, Edgar's team was in the advantage, since they had 2 hissatsu tactics, but it was broken through later. Then, Edgar used Excalibur to score which succede d, but it failed when Endou learned a new hissatsu called Ijigen The Hand. In the end, Japan turned things around and they won, to which means that Edgar's team lost, but Edgar and his team accepted this defeat fully. They were seen again when they fought against Orpheus, he said that their new coach was impressive. Then Edgar reappeared again along with the other captains to challenge Endou, but it remained unfinished because Tenkuu no Shito and Makai Gundan Z kidnapped Rika and Haruna. He follows Endou to Heaven's Garden to take back Rika, in which they are successful in. This was possible mainly due to Edgar as he bravely shoot back Heaven Drive with his Excalibur. Rika thanked Edgar for his efforts. Later, they head out to help the other team who went to save Haruna. He was not one of the eleven chosen players to play against Dark Angel. During the match between Little Gigant and Inazuma Japan, Edgar is seen cheering for Inazuma Japan, along with his teammates. Recruitment In the third game, you must first defeat Knights of Queen on the principal route. Then you can choose in the machine to recruit him. After that, you can find him on the way to the Sea Serpent Stadium. He appears randomly. However your, team level must be at least level 55. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 150 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 159 *'Dribble': 116 *'Block': 95 *'Catch': 70 *'Technique': 114 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 100 *'Lucky': 85 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Kick': A *'Guard': C *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B Hissatsu *'SH Excalibur' *'SH Paladin Strike' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Excalibur 改' *'SH Paladin Strike 改' *'OF Ultra Moon' *'SK Ikemen UP! ' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Fortissimo' *'SH Evolution' *'OF Presto Turn' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Fortissimo' *'SH God Wind' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SK Ikemen Up! ' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Excalibur' *'SH Paladin Strike' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Tekki Hei Knight W' Game-exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Inazuma '10' *'Shin Sekai Senbatsu' *'World Representatives' *'Europe Continental Team' *'Twin Spark' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Groves S' *'Long Shooters' *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Team Bomber' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Sekai Senbatsu (Wii)' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'Sekai Senbatsu (Wii)' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Sekai Senbatsu Kai' Trivia *He along with Therese, Mark and Fideo has a character song called 'Eikou e no Yell!'. *He is one of the strongest forwards in the third game. Navigation Category:Captains Category:Red Team Category:Keshin User